(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cap or closure to a dispenser tap of a liquid container and more particularly to a cap for a disposable liquid container comprised of an inner bag made of plastic film and an outer box made of corrugated cardboard and the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, a variety of liquid containers for drinks such as juice, wine and the like and chemical agents such as photographic developer have been made of a plastic-made inner bag and a corrugated cardboard outer box described above. One of the conventional structure of such dispenser closure adapted to the liquid containers is described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,866 disclosing an inner bag (a), a cap (e) having a resilient and concaved wall (d), and a cylindrical spout (c) thermally adhered to an opening (b) of the inner bag (a). In order to use or dispense the contents of the liquid container, a thumb and a finger rotate or push a protrusion (f) erected from the resilient wall (d) by a fixed or suitable degree and delivery mouth (g) is formed between the top end of the cylindrical spout (c) and the concaved wall (d), flowing the contents out of the container.
It is noted that the liquid flowing or dispensing from the conventional container above is effective or continued only in the time the protrusion (f) of the cap (e) rotates and is held at an inclined condition, so that it is necessary to use the thumb and finger of the operator in order to hold the protrusion at an inclined condition. Furthermore, it is necessary to the operator to give a continuous force of a degree stronger than the backward resilient force of the concaved wall (d) and the cap (e) to the protrusion, so that the conventional dispenser closing system doesn't function effectively when the operator or user of the container is a child or female.